


wait for me

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: 3x05, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: (to come home)Jamie, Claire, and reunions. 'He has fallen asleep at the press, and soon enough Geordie will return with the needed ash and wake him.'





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> I have uni assignments to do, but dammit I've been waiting since 2010 to watch Claire and Jamie reunite so that obviously takes precedence, sorry not sorry.

A dream, surely. A vision, brought upon due to inhaling far too much ink. An illusion, born out of exhaustion.

For she cannot be here – not _truly_.

And how often has he seen her in his dreams, as lovely as she was the day they parted. This is just yet another of those dreams. He has fallen asleep at the press, and soon enough Geordie will return with the ash he sent him to go well over an hour ago and wake him.

But if this a dream, then it is one he does not want to wake up from. He has not dreamt of Claire, his Claire, in such vivid detail since Hellwater, after Willie was born and Geneva perished. The dream had been thus - Claire and their bairn, a red-headed babe with a healthy wail, in the kitchens of Lallybroch, Claire grinning over her shoulder at him.  He could have sworn that he could see the twinkle in her eyes that arose so often when she teased him, the curve of her breast, grown plumper to nurse the bairn, the curl of her hair, loose around her shoulders. He had awoken gasping for breath, hands flailing as if Claire was right beside him, ready to soothe him.

But he had been alone, with only the flickering of candlelight for company, and he is alone now.

Even if he swears he can hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest, his own beating at a similar pace.

He braces himself against the press for support, his mind unable to fathom what exactly his eyes are currently looking at. Claire, his _wife_ , hair swept up away from her face and a broad smile on her lips. Tears in her eyes, and both wedding bands firmly placed on her fingers.

He braces himself against the press for support, but it is not enough. For it cannot be true. How he has wished that somehow she could return to him, be with him once more. A selfish wish, one born out of loneliness and despair, and commanded to leave as quickly as it came. For they had had nigh on three years together, three years of travails and anguish but most of all, of _love_. Three years - that should have been more than enough. Most of the time, it is enough. 

The ‘C’ etched on his palm itches fiercely, and without further adieu he faints, papers careening to the floor.

Claire will not be there when he awakes, and of that he is mournful.  

But he will continue to see her in his dreams, of that he is certain. He will see her in his dreams until the day he dies, his mo nighean donn.


End file.
